


Meeting The Parents

by thepinballer



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: :), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinballer/pseuds/thepinballer
Summary: i wrote this because of a friend lmao





	Meeting The Parents

Sonny wouldn’t call it a date, really, but it’s deeper than just hanging out. He reaches out and grabs Pete’s free hand, giving him a small smile and squeezing his hand. Pete meets his eyes for a moment before dropping them, squeezing his hand back gently.

 

Sonny can see the grip Pete has on the flowers in his other hand. He wishes he could help. Just take all the weight off his shoulders. He wishes he could let Pete know that he knows what he’s feeling, but the words sound fake on his tongue. But he does, he does, he does know. He knows and he doesn’t want to know.

 

He’s never seen Pete cry, and he’s decided that he doesn’t enjoy it. Pete doesn’t seem to either. It hurts him, it hurts him to the core. He wants to make it better, but he know he can’t. He can’t fix this.

 

He stands there, clutching his flowers, trying to ignore the own tears rolling down his cheeks, and watches as Pete presses his hand on the grave in front of him, letting his head drop. Sonny takes a deep breath and closes his own eyes until he hears the shuffling of Pete standing up. “Ready to go?” he asks softly, opening his eyes.

 

Pete nods and grabs Sonny’s hand, sighing deeply. As they walk through the dry grass, Sonny hears Pete pipe up. “They would’ve liked you, you know.”

 

He wishes he did.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @oversaturated-ocean on tumblr


End file.
